The invention concerns an eccentric bearing having three bearing races arranged one over another, of which one with the center ring forms an inner rolling bearing and the other with the center ring forms an outer rolling bearing.
A sturdy center ring with built-in races is used in a bearing such as that according to DE 3,912,449. In this prior art embodiment the center ring must therefore always be adapted to the respective application with close tolerances. Although there is no fault to be found with the function of the known eccentric bearing, there are still opportunities for the reduction of manufacturing costs.